Seven Minutes of Heaven
by Alice Vampire
Summary: This is a smutty o/s between Edward and Cutestkidsmom. I made a promise and I always follow through with my promises. This is a Halloween story, sort of, but has been posted late because of Hurricane Sandy. OOC, AU, XXX.


**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**This o/s has been inspired and encouraged by my Twilight friends over on Facebook. It is smutty and so much an OOC, but, a promise is a promise.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

Halloween. It was a night of many things. Everyone dressing as characters they wished they could be. Being someone else, even if just for one night could give you a sense of empowerment. It was for that very reason that Halloween was a sacred night of the year. Real life was out the window and the rule _'anything goes' _was the only thing that existed.

Meredith stepped onto the sidewalk as a skantily dressed woman. She could feel the chill in the air and silently hoped that she wouldn't be dressed like this for very long. She heard her high heels clip the sidewalk as she walked, all the while looking around through her feathered mask, searching for the man of her dreams.

Her obsession had invaded her sleep for so many nights. She felt like a teenager with the number of times she had been woken from her dreams, wet and hot. Her body already started to tingle as she thought of the man who had this effect on her; his body was solid and his face was chiseled.

This was what she had been planning for over a month. She knew what she wanted and knew this would be the only way to get it. Even if it was only for one night it would be a one time, dream come true.

She looked over at the window of the small corner store. She could see her reflection in it and was amazed how well the outfit had come together. Her black, leather, high heel boots led up her legs to the short, black, lacy dress. The bottom was loosely layered while the top formed tightly to her body. The V in the front left nothing to the imagination, while the back was non-existent.

If anything could possibly turn his head, it would be the ease of the access. At least, she hoped so. Nothing she had done so far had grabbed his attention. She shuddered at the memories of the failed attempts she had made to get him to notice her.

She continued her stroll through the neighbourhood searching for the one thing that could satisfy the need she had. She looked in all directions for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he appeared.

He was, simply, a god. His hair moved slightly in the breeze. The copper color highlighted from the full moon that filtered the street. His sharp features reminded her of granite, but somehow tonight they seemed strangely softer. Perhaps it was due to the outfit he had chosen for Halloween. The three piece suit and top hat gave the impression he had stepped out of the early 1900's. Gorgeous wasn't even a fraction of what this man was.

She realized it was time to put the rest of her plan into motion and let the chips fall where they may. She quickly made her way across the road,when suddenly she heard the blare of the horn before seeing the headlights.

Her body was thrown forward and landed hard against the pavement. She the felt the air being pushed out of her as well as raging pain. But that was all short lived as her lungs fought to bring life back into her body. Everything was fading to black.

"Holy shit, Meredith." A voice came from above her.

She knew who it was and needed to focus on the object of her desires. As the first of the air entered her lungs once again, she fought to open her eyes. Then she felt firm hands running up her body.

She shivered at the touch. "E...Ed...?"

"Hush. I want to make sure you haven't broken anything." His voice felt like a cool breeze against her ears.

She knew her lungs were expanding as his scent assaulted her nose. The smell reminded her of her grandmother's apple pie. The cinnamon apple smell was delicious and edible.

She felt her body being lifted and carried off the street. She melted her body into his. "Edward, thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. What were you doing in the street like that?" He whispered.

Before her brain could say stop, the words were escaping her lips. "I wanted to see you."

Edward leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear. "You didn't need to try and kill yourself to see me, beautiful."

Meredith felt a warmth creep through her body beginning with her cheeks. Oh God, take me now.

"God won't take you, but I will." Edward's words sent Meredith reeling.

"I'm sorry." Meredith stuttered. "I didn't..."

"Sorry for what? For saying what I've been wanting for so long?"

Meredith looked up into his emerald eyes as they looked down at her. She found herself memorized and shaking. Edward's arms pulled her tighter to his body. She ran her hands across his chest. She had been right. His body was as sculpted as she had always imagined.

"Meredith, I have to put you down for a moment." Edward said. He sounded almost regretful.

As Meredith set her feet on the ground she looked around. To her wonder and amazement, she found herself standing outside her house.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked as he held his hands on her hips.

All she could do was nod as she fought to turn the handle and push the door open. He released his grip and entered Meredith's home. Her brain was about to explode with the knowledge that her wildest fantasies were about to come true.

As soon as the door was closed, Meredith's body was pushed towards it. His lips attached themselves to her bare shoulder. Her breath became hitched as his hands roamed up her body, as he continued to brush his lips over her skin.

She pushed her head back against the door and moaned. She ran her hands through Edward's hair as he pushed his body tight against her. He slowly moved his mouth over her neck and up to her mouth.

His lips were like silk as his tongue pressed for entry into her mouth. The kiss continued as both of them ran their hands over the other's body. Exploring and exposing the unknowns of their bodies. Meredith was amazed at how much more perfect Edward was than she had ever imagined.

It was only the need to breathe that parted them. Looking deep into Meredith's eyes, Edward seemed to darken with need and desire.

"I want to see you. I want to look at your body." Edward whispered, as he looked down at the 'fuck me' clothes she had been wearing.

She fought to move away from him. Taking his hand in hers, she moved them to the couch. She pushed him gently down and took one step back. Meredith's hands went behind her back to slide the zipper, allowing the dress to fall to the floor.

The only thing Meredith was left wearing were her high heel boots. She had wanted this outfit to have easy access and it definitely didn't leave anything to the imagination. She leaned over and started to unzip the boots.

"Leave them." Edward growled. "They're sexy on you."

Meredith looked at Edward, still fully clothed, and whimpered, "Now, it's your turn. You've seen me, now, I want to see you."

She pulled him off the couch and sat down in his place as her hands ran down his body and over his bulge.

He slowly removed his jacket and let it drop to the floor behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt and Meredith got her first true look at his amazing chest and six-pack abs. He undid his pants and allowed them to fall, removing one leg and kicking them away with the other. Now, in his socks and boxers, he looked at her hungrily.

As Meredith examined his body, she decided she had been right. He was the finest physical specimen she'd ever laid her eyes on. Each muscle was perfectly toned, not an ounce of fat or scar to be seen.

"Perfect." She said as her body shook with desire.

She rose and stepped up to him. Once there, she reached out to touch his arms, running her fingers up and onto his shoulders. Then, she examined his rib cage and chest in loving detail. As her fingers ran lightly across his body, she could feel her excitement rising.

Meredith drew her body into his and kissed him with passion, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her. As they stood with their bodies pressed together, she could feel his cock pressing against her, separated by a single piece of clothing.

She wanted this, craved this. She knew Edward felt the same. His hands wrapped around her, holding her tight. She could feel the moisture between her legs and her sensitive nipples against his chest. This is what her body had been screaming for and now the time was here.

Edward put his hands on either side of her head pulling back to look into her eyes. Then he drove his tongue deep inside Meredith's mouth, withdrawing just to the tip of her lips. He sucked them and quickly bit her lower lip. A moan was stuck in her throat. This was what she had desired for so long. He kissed her a little harder and the moan she had held in silence escaped her. He slowly lowered them on the floor and she rubbed his chest, touching first one nipple, then the other. He sucked in his breath and he grabbed her wrist to stop.

Drawn to his body, she pushed up to him and growled. "I've wanted this for so long."

He hovered over her as he pushed back down on her. "What took you so long?"

Edward moved his sculpted body so he was laying next to her. He ran his hand over her ribs, down her hips, across the small tuff of hair and settled his hand over her pussy. Meredith hadn't been able to answer the question since her mind had gone numb from the exquisite pleasure this man had caused.

He motioned for her to spread her legs and slid one finger in, pulling it out and pushing it in further. Using his thumb he rubbed her clit, sending bolts of lightning sparking through her body.

He gazed down at her, his eyes burning with desire and moved between her thighs. Meredith wrapped her legs around him as he plunged into her. He was so hard, and hot and she cried out.

Edward moved faster, pumping harder and harder into her. He pulled one leg up and over his shoulder, grabbed her ass to lift her hips up off the floor. Meredith moaned his name over and over as he rocked faster and faster. She pushed into him, taking all of him.

He knew she was about to come and slowed down. "Look at me. I want you to look at me when you cum."

That was Meredith's undoing. Staring into his gorgeous green eyes, she felt the tightness pushing her over the edge. The look on his face continued her orgasm like there was no end.

Edward continued to slam into her, rocking faster, plunging himself deeper into her. The excitement that had built in both of them was aching to be released. She growled his name, forcing him over the edge.

Meredith felt him shake as he pulsed and emptied himself into her. He laid on top of her, releasing her leg and sighed. Not a word was spoken between them as they enjoyed the lingering feelings.

Meredith closed her eyes. The feelings of bliss were slowly changing. She began to feel uncomfortable and achy. She waited for the dull pain to subside, but it didn't.

"Meredith? Meredith? Are you alright?" Her angel spoke with a hint of fear.

Meredith opened her eyes. "Edward?"

"Just lie still. Bella's calling an ambulance." Edward's voice was so different from just a few moments ago.

"Wha...? What's going on?" Meredith asked, shaken and confused.

"You were hit by a car. Bella's calling for help. Just don't move."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Meredith. Bella, my wife."

Meredith slumped her head to the side, laying her cheek on the pavement. It was all a dream, like always.

**Or...maybe a nightmare...if you're Meridith!**

**Sorry girl, just couldn't let you actually have him. He has to be shared with the world.**


End file.
